customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Good Day, Good Night (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:79B6:63D0:A72:BB5D-20180115172608
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,570 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Barney Home Video, Classic Collection, Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Barney's Good Day, Good Night (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (14) Share Barney's Good Day, Good Night is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 4, 1997. It is a semi-remake of the Season 2 episode, It's Day Time, It's Night Time. 51EXJH8RHALSL500 Contentsshow Plot Edit Barney and the kids are playing outside on a beautiful sunny day in the playground. Robert tells Barney that he has always wanted to be able to stay up all night long just to see what happens at nighttime. The kids are in for some nighttime fun during the day with the help of Barney's special "Night Timer." When the lights go down, they all imagine that it is nighttime and get ready for bed by taking a bath, putting on their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Barney teaches them that there are some unusual sights and sounds associated with nighttime. After singing some of their favorite "nighttime" songs, the stars begin to fade and before they know it, the morning sun is shining once again. Stories: Just One More Thing CastEdit Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) Kristen (Sara Hickman) Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Robert (Angel Velasco) Ashley (Monet Chandler) Barney's Good Day, Good Night Fake 2006 DVD Fake Re-Release/DVD Release (2004) Song List Edit Barney Theme Song Four Little Butterflies Mister Sun The Barney Bag What Makes a Flower So Pretty? Growing Getting Ready For Bed Just One More Thing Brahms' Lullaby Listen to the Night Time Are You Sleeping? Aiken Drum Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Mister Sun (Reprise) I Love You GalleryEdit See the gallery of releases TriviaEdit This video marked: The last home video to feature Bob West voicing Barney. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over in the next video, Barney's Super Singing Circus. However, Bob West's voice can still be heard in Barney's Musical Castle and Season 6th Episodes (1999-2003). "Just One More Thing" was an original story previously told on Bedtime with Barney. In this version, the sandmen characters were added along with an original song written by Angelo Natalie. The Season 4 Barney costume from this video would later be used in "First Day of School". Even though Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video, Baby Bop was mentioned when the kids were making sun visors. The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. On March 12, 2002, this video was used in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Night-Light Stories (along with Barney's Pajama Party). Even thought this video is called Barney's Good Day, Good Night, on the front it states Barney instead of Barney's. This video was re-released on August 8, 2000 and have The Wiggles music video and different Barney previews, along with A Day at the Beach, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Families are Special, Barney's Adventure Bus, It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Big Surprise, Sing & Dance with Barney and Let's Play School (re-titled as "Barney's ABCs and 123s"). It was later re-released by HIT Entertainment on DVD on November 10, 2004. Full VideoEdit Barney's Good Day, Good Night-0 Barney's Good Day, Good Night-0 Categories: Barney Home Video Classic Collection Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Add category Showing 4 most recent 14 comments